


Crybaby

by OwlOfDeath



Series: Beyond Sand and Sea [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Magic, Men Crying, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pirates, Shyness, Sleepy Boys, Smut, Survivor Guilt, Vulpera/Human Relationship, cry, vulpera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlOfDeath/pseuds/OwlOfDeath
Summary: Asleep or awake, for Jona there's no escaping a guilty conscience. But when you share a bed with Hashin, at least you're not alone.
Relationships: Hashin Clearwell/Jona
Series: Beyond Sand and Sea [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792156
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months after the events of [Mousetrap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779302).

He was at home, sitting on his bed reading, or trying to. It was evening and Kirin was there too, only he was in a chatty mood, and he wouldn't shut up. It was starting to get really annoying, but he wouldn't stop talking even when he said he just wanted to read in peace. It was the day before something important was going to happen, life changing, but he somehow couldn't remember what it was. Whatever it was, it wasn't good, and his brother's voice was grating, he couldn't think. He was just about to kick him out of the wagon when Kirin suddenly changed the subject.

 _So, you're a pirate now_ , he said out of the blue, lowering the top of Jona's book with a finger to look at his face. _Out of all the people I know you'd be the last one I'd place on a pirate ship._

He couldn't agree more, he made a terrible pirate. But he wasn't one of them. He only worked, ate, slept, lived and breathed the same air as them, it wasn't the same. Not really. He hated pirates.

_Then why did you leave, if you didn't want to be a pirate?_

It wasn't my choice, they made me.

_Did they make you stop looking for me, too?_

What are you saying? Kirin you're right here.

_No you're here, and I'm out there somewhere, and you're not looking._

I never stopped! We never... We haven't…

_I'm going to die, you know. You didn't find me and I'm going to die._

I tried to get you back! We all did, but they covered their tracks too well and…

 _It's already done, I know, and I can't blame you for it Jojo, you're just not cut out to save anyone. Not even yourself. It's not your fault you're weak and useless, you were just born that way._ He leaned in conspiratorially over the book, yellow eyes bright. Kirin didn't even look sad, he seemed almost excited. Something felt off, this wasn't how the conversation was supposed to go.

_Do you want to know how they'll do it?_

What? No! How would you even know, it hasn't even happened yet…

_Are you sure, it'll be too late to ask me soon, I'll be gone by then. Then you'll have to live with never knowing what my final moments were like._

Please stop.

_Painful, don't you think?_

He woke with a sudden jerk half expecting the smell of smoke and sounds of screaming, the image of his brother's disjointed smile etched into his mind's eye. It had been Kirin's voice, his face, but not his words. Of course he knew that. But the guilt he felt was real, like someone was standing on his chest. He could barely breathe. Jona reached up and felt his face, wet from tears. He choked on a stifled sob, struggling to push it down. He felt like he was going to throw up, and he just might have had he not been so empty. Covering his mouth with a hand he clenched his jaw shut, teeth clattering from the force of the sobs shaking him. He had to breathe, but every time he tried it would catch in his throat, clawing its way back out as a soft whine.

A ship was never truly silent, even at night. The sound of the wind in the sails and rigging, bare feet across the deck as the night watch worked, creaking, waves against the hull. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt them burn, tears running down his hand.

"Mouse," a groan came from inside the pillow next to him, the tangle of black hair stirring with a soft rustle, "you're crying again." It wasn't a question, not even a rhetorical one. The shape next to him moved under the covers, a half-closed eye appearing as it looked over at him, mildly annoyed, not really awake yet. Jona took a shuddering breath, finally able to fill his lungs. It made him feel a little better. Hearing another voice was soothing, like an anchor that tethered his thoughts to the present, comforting him, reminding him what was real. _Saw_ him. The dream started to dissipate, losing its vivid, cutting edge. 

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry," he shuddered, trying to sniff away the stuffy feeling in his nose without being too loud. Slowly his gaze shifted towards the man next to him, feeling his eyes piercing into the side of his head.

"Feeling lonely?" Hashin asked, again not really making it sound like a question. More like a request in disguise. Jona wiped at the wet fur on his cheeks and snout still sniffing, his chest easing up with every slow exhalation. Hashin sat up next to him, brushing his hair back and out of his face then half-stretched his arms letting the sheets slide down into his lap, exposing his smooth chest. He looked mildly disheveled, taking a few moments to just blink the drowsiness from his eyes, yet he somehow looked perfect. 

At times Jona had to stop and wonder if the man had magically enchanted himself to look good in anything. Or maybe it was in the eye of the beholder. But no matter what way his hair fell, in his face or pulled back, messy or brushed, he found it irresistible. He shot the mage a sidelong glance as he covered a small yawn with the back of his hand.

"Good morning," he murmured and leaned in close, brushing his nose against Jona's moist cheek.

"It's hardly morning," Jona mumbled.

"Still, I'm awake now." A content but mischievous smile quirked the corners of his mouth, narrowing his dark eyes. He knew that sultry look, and just seeing him look at him that way made his heart beat faster. Of course he'd wake up horny in the middle of the night. With a soft fizzle the candle on the bedside table behind Hashin spontaneously lit up, colouring his outline in a gentle orange glow. "So I'll keep you company," he nearly purred, kissing his cheek, his mouth, his neck. 

Jona reached up and touched the stray locks of his hair daintily, then flinched as Hashin turned his face to nuzzle his palm, kissing it, slipping one of his fingers into his mouth. He sucked on it softly before sliding his tongue up along the length of it. "There you go again," he murmured softly against his fingertip, "you know I can't ignore it when you look at me like that." Carefully he reached out and touched the corner of Jona's eye, catching a stray droplet and wiping it away.

Hashin never really asked him why he was feeling down, but whenever he caught him crying it ignited something in him that at the very least resembled a desire to make things all better. Perhaps it was seeing him so exposed, or maybe it just made him look cute, but whatever it was the tears didn’t put him off, quite the opposite. In truth Jona was relieved that it was this way, at least he didn't have to feel as self-conscious about it as he might have with someone else. Hashin didn't tell him to stop, that he shouldn't, never told him to [i]man up[/i]. And if his response to it was to get affectionate there were worse ways to be treated. But if the sadness that often overwhelmed Jona at night worried him it didn't show. Perhaps it was to be expected, all things considered. Hashin didn't speak about private matters, or the past, he just wasn't the type. And in all honesty he didn't really want to talk about any of that right now, anyway.

Hashin slid further down, brushing his nipple with his lips, kissing it, pinching it lightly between his front teeth. Jona winced and peered down at him, meeting his brown eyes just as he closed them. He pressed his tongue flat against his chest, licking his tender nipple wetly, leaving it feeling cold and covering his skin in goose bumps. Blushing fiercely he turned his face away, suddenly self-conscious as Hashin helped pull his underwear off, down along his legs and past his raised feet. His whole body was shaking.

"Don't laugh..."

With a reflexive movement Hashin combed his hair back with his long, slender hands before he leaned in. "Why would I laugh?" he said, nuzzling the spot where his ribs met his stomach, his nose making a trail though his fur as he moved further down. Wrapping one arm around Jona's trembling thigh he slid his dick into his mouth. He wasn’t so big he couldn’t fit most of it inside, and he trapped him between his tongue and the roof of his mouth snugly. 

Jona scrunched his eyes closed with a whimper. Without thinking he covered his mouth with his hand, biting down on his finger to try to stay quiet. It wasn't like anyone had told him he had to keep it down, but the captain's cabin was on the other side of the wall and the thought of what he might think made him uncomfortable. But if anything his attempts to hold back only seemed to spur Hashin on to make it even more difficult for him to do it. It was like a game, and Hashin loved to win. Jona bit down harder, gasping, looking away and trying to ignore the warmth, the slippery feeling of his lips and tongue, the wet squelching.

"Haa, no, wh— wait... just! You're— Nnh! Sh—" 

He was promptly ignored, his protests catching in his throat until he reached breaking point and abruptly put his palms against Hashin's forehead, pushing him back. He pressed against it stubbornly, then finally gave in and looked up, giving him a deadpan expression from under his tousled hair. Bluntly letting his dick drop from his mouth it slapped wetly against his stomach.

"What is it?" he asked, followed by an inadvertent slurp as some saliva ran down from the corner of his mouth. Still he held his impassive expression. Jona needed a second to put his scattered brain back together to form an answer.

"Please slow down," he panted breathlessly, "I'm going to come right away if you're going to be so... Enthusiastic." He looked down carefully at the dark eyes peering back.

"That's fine," he replied simply, "it helps you relax, doesn't it."

"Yes, but..." Jona started but then trailed off, not sure how to even finish that sentence. He wasn't wrong. Slowly he removed his hands from his forehead, Hashin's serious expression curling into a small grin. 

Taking his request to heart he went more slowly as he continued, gently but playfully kissing and licking, only it turned out to have almost the opposite effect. When he finally took all of him into his mouth again he had already been teased to the very edge, and it didn't take much for Jona to come, digging his claws into the pillow with a short gasp and strangled moan. His raised foot was cramping with the tension of it next to Hashin's face, and when he noticed he grabbed it and wordlessly eased it back open, spreading his toes with his thumb. It tickled, making his leg twitch. Releasing his foot he sat up, throat moving as she swallowed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jona watched him through half-closed eyes, dazed.

Hashin snuggled up and put his arms around him. Hugging him close he pulled him up into his lap, Jona straddling his thighs as he kissed him lightly. His lips were a little sticky. Reaching for the bedside table Hashin nimbly unscrewed the lid of the tube with one practiced hand and squeezed out a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Lifting his tail up with one hand he slipped the other in under, slathering it on. Jona winced, it felt cold at first, but quickly turned warm, then almost hot. Gently he eased his finger inside, making sure he was properly slippery as a second followed, pressing in deeper. 

Jona leaned his forehead down against his shoulder, still feeling a little dazed, his body so light it might just float away. Hashin smelled so good. He pushed his muzzle against his throat, licking along his jaw, up behind his velvety ear lobe, taking it between his lips. His skin tasted salty. Hashin gasped almost inaudibly as Jona hugged him tighter, his fingers squelching as they moved back and forth. He was starting to push against them, panting softly as a third finger slipped inside, stretching him and going deeper.

"Enough already," he groaned thickly, his arms squeezing his shoulders, "just put it in."

Getting up on his knees he lowered Jona's shoulders to the bed gently, his fluffy tail draped over one of his legs. There was a faint pink flush to his otherwise pale cheeks, his eyes smoldering with excitement. Holding him steady he pushed himself inside, sliding in easily, leaning over him as he thrust deeper.

"You feel so warm," he whispered with a smile. Jona whimpered and covered his red face shyly with his arms. "No don't hide," Hashin scolded him softly, "you're making such a nice face right now." He peeled his arms away as he continued. "Seeing your expression makes _me_ want to come." 

Jona met his gaze reluctantly as Hashin placed his hand next to his shoulder, holding himself up. He was finding his rhythm now and Jona's body was starting to respond with an overwhelming intensity, everything else around them disappearing. It felt good. He put his legs around him. It felt amazing, all embarrassment forgotten, replaced by pleasure, an aching, throbbing need for release.

" _Hashin_ ," he gasped, "it feels so good." He was too caught up in the moment to care if he was being too loud anymore. The mention of his name seemed to rouse something in him, a barely detectable tremor going through his body.

"Tsk, you’re such a tease," Hashin half-whispered in a warm, husky voice, leaning his forehead on the bed next to Jona's briefly. He could feel more than hear his soft chuckle. Sliding his hand up the bed Jona found his, lacing their fingers together and squeezing it tightly. And he squeezed back. 

"D-don't stop, it's _so_ good," Jona moaned breathlessly, and Hashin replied by thrusting even deeper. He wrapped his legs tighter around him, half-struggling with his free hand, wanting to hold him close but worried he'd probably end up scratching him with his claws if he did. Hashin's breathing was getting heavier, faster, matching his own, each time he thrust into him growing more intense. Jona found himself just drinking in the sight of him, looking into his dark brown eyes. He reached up to slip his hand behind his neck, tangling his fingers into his hair, teeth clenched as his body erupted with pleasure. 

Hashin wasn’t far behind. He could see it on his face even before he felt the physical response of his body, a vulnerable expression passing over his features. He looked almost sad. Jona never saw him like this anywhere else; it was just between the two of them, too intimate for words. But he was quick to recover his composure, and it only lasted for an instant. He bit down on his lower lip as his body grew tense, and then moaned from deep in his throat with a shudder, eyes unfocused for a moment. Jona pulled his face down and met him half-way, kissing him, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. He wanted to say _I love you_.

He'd never been especially popular with the opposite sex, not compared to Kirin who always seemed to have someone telling him they liked him, or his sisters who attracted their fair amount of attention. Before Hashin he had never been with anyone. He wasn't the kind to go looking exactly, but there had been one girl in particular who had been interested in him. He'd been seventeen, she was a year older. There was nothing wrong with her or anything, she was nice, and people kept saying how cute they looked together, so he just went along with it. 

Sometimes when they kissed she would shyly take his hand and place it on her chest or bum, but that only made him feel more awkward. When he wouldn't take it further, or respond like she wanted him to she'd get frustrated and annoyed with him. It wasn't as if he disliked it; it just didn't evoke any strong emotions in him. She'd tell him it was fine, that she wanted to, that he didn't need to _hold back_. But what was he supposed to say? _No, I'd rather not?_

Then one evening when they were alone together she got really frisky. He just let it happen at first, even felt a little excited, but that was before she tried to put her hand down his trousers, and _his_ hand down _hers_. He had just totally lost his nerve, made up some stupid excuse without knowing what he was even saying and fled. She didn't talk to him again after that, and he was kind of relieved. He told himself he just needed to find the right person, that maybe with another girl it would feel different, because if this was it he didn't understand why everyone else was making such a big fuss about it.

That was until he met Hashin.

He pulled out slowly, both of them panting as he caressed the side of Jona's face with his and kissed the corner of his brow with a tiny smirk on his lips, then turned to sit on the edge on the bed. He sighed softly and leaned his head back, brushing his tangled hair out of the way again.

"Let's get cleaned up," he said, looking at Jona from over his shoulder, "if we let that dry it'll be a pain to wash out later." Jona pulled himself up on his elbows and looked down at himself, following Hashin's gaze. He had cum all over his stomach, his fur all wet and sticky. With a light groan he dropped back onto the bed. 

"I'll heat up the bath," the mage declared, and Jona turned his head to look at the tub. It barely fit inside the small cabin, you had to rearrange some of the furniture to be able to move around it, but he was used to doing it by now. Since he didn't have to haul the water in hot it wasn't too bad as far as chores go. Shifting his gaze he rested it on Hashin's pale, narrow back, not so much as a spot on the skin except for a small birthmark on his right shoulder blade. A light sheen of sweat was visible in the faint light from the candle on the bedside table. 

He was the most enigmatic person he'd ever met. Most of what he knew about him was from rumors and gossip, and he didn't move to explain or correct any of it, even if he surely knew what was being said about him. He wondered if he ever showed this side that he saw to anyone else. Jona had definitely never shown this part of himself to anyone but Hashin, not even close.

"Breakfast?" 

"Isn't it too early to wake the—" Jona started, but then stopped himself when he saw him reach for his cigarette case on the bedside table. _Of course_. He half-turned towards him as he placed one between his lips with his left hand, followed by another with a slight arch of his brow.

"Ah. Yes, please." Hashin held his right hand up and ignited a small spark between his index- and middle finger, using it to casually light both of the smokes, fingers still partially glistening from the lube in the soft light from the flame. He puffed to get the embers going and then held one out for him. Jona got up on all four and leaned in so Hashin could pop it into his mouth.

"Thanks," he murmured around the cigarette, sitting back down. The water had already begun steaming invitingly. Hashin stood easily and stretched, rubbing his fingers through his hair and kneading at his lower back. He stepped into the tub and lowered himself into the water with a satisfied sigh, then turned to Jona and beckoned him over. 

The bath was a little high for him to step in easily, he had to stand on his tippy toes, and Hashin grabbed one of his elbows to stop him from falling in face first. He pulled him down to sit in front of him, between his bent legs. The tub was barely big enough for the two of them, it certainly wouldn't have been possible hadn't Jona been so small. He had to push his fluffy tail down into the water so that it wouldn't just float on the surface like a dead seagull. Hashin leaned against him as he reached for the soap, chin resting on Jona's head as he absent-mindedly washed his midsection. His fingers scrubbing through his fur felt really nice. He peeked up at the underside of his face, and the cigarette protruding from the corner of his mouth, the ashes on the end of it drooping precariously. He had a thoughtful expression, like he was somewhere else, and he looked kind of worn out. 

When he was satisfied Hashin briefly put his arms around him and pulled him close without a word, then propped his arms up on either side of the bathtub, sucking a long drag from his cigarette. Jona dropped his own smoke into the ashtray on the edge of the table and then just laid back and closed his eyes, head resting on his shoulder, feeling Hashin's heartbeat against his back. For now at least, in this moment, he felt alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Curious about Hashin and what his deal is?  
> You can find his back story right here in [His Lingering Scent](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798504).


End file.
